


失控

by Zephyris



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel), 废都物语
Genre: ABO, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyris/pseuds/Zephyris
Summary: 阿贝希ABO。阿贝里昂Alpha x 希冯Omega。PP太太提出的“键之书一战后，希冯突然发情”，我试着写了一下我流版本。含有少量对希冯过去的捏造。不是快乐的性，倒不如说好像一点都不黄，侧重于希冯的心理，本人写的时候自我感觉还挺压抑的……请谨慎阅读。不会起标题，如果读完有更好的想法，欢迎告诉我，我改标题【【【祝用餐愉快。





	失控

“凭什么是你这家伙……凭什么！”希冯大吼大叫着。当他的声音在空旷的古图书馆中回响时，他下意识地裹紧了褐色的长袍，把全身都遮起来，但大开的领口还是露出了不住颤动的锁骨，纤细的手腕也随着动作露了出来。妖术师没有发现自己的双手正在反复地摩擦着手臂，他太紧张了，呼吸急促，整个人都在颤抖。

不久前，他跟踪着阿贝里昂来到这里、亲眼看见他取得键之书的另一半。两部残本在贤者的弟子手中合而为一，传说中的键之书就在希冯的眼前。妖术师藏身在黑暗中，盯着形影单只的贤者弟子。谁会白白放过这个机会？至少“鬼子希冯”不会。

他站了出来。他知道眼前之人刚刚失去相依为命的师父，但那可是键之书，集结了魔法的所有奥秘，任何法师都梦寐以求。阿贝里昂这个傻子，非要独自前来，此刻就这样毫无防备地落单。

法杖挥舞、咒文流颂，雷光与风打破了古图书馆的千年宁静，在空中交缠争斗。魔力在两位少年的体内极速流转，心脏与呼吸竭力泵动着，全身器官被最大限度地调动起来，要与对方争个你死我活。到了最后，这场决斗已毫无策略性可言，头脑过热的两人只是依据着本能咏唱咒文。最终，凌厉的风将希冯击倒在地，他满身伤痕、全身炽热无比，跌坐在地上急促地喘息。

他受了致命伤。阿贝里昂这个混蛋，下手不知轻重，还真想杀了自己啊……尽管已经体力尽失，发热的头脑还是一股脑儿地倾倒着不满，他不断地对阿贝里昂嘶吼。但再怎么不服气，输了就是输了。见到阿贝里昂提着法杖朝自己走来时，希冯悄然伸手去摸自己的口袋，他还藏了一手。但不知何故，他手脚发软、没什么力气，手指抖得太厉害，根本摸不着应该在那儿的东西。无论他如何努力平复呼吸，身体内部聒噪无比，怎么都静不下来。就在这短短几秒间，阿贝里昂已经到了他面前。

妖术师下意识地闭起眼睛。随着视线的隔绝，他注意到空气中弥漫着一股甜腻的气息。困惑在黑暗中一闪而逝，紧随而来的是死亡的恐惧——他听见阿贝里昂在自己身前蹲下。他屏住呼吸，传入耳中的咒文却不是攻击的法术。希冯愕然地睁开眼睛，见柔和的白光自阿贝里昂手中浮现，治疗着自己的伤口。阿贝里昂也不平静，低吟着的咒文略有抖动，不过他控制得很好，希冯的伤口被迅速治愈。

伤痛褪去，体内的燥热却更加明显。到底怎么回事？希冯姑且站起身，有些茫然地盯着眼前的地面，随后突然，一个想法在他脑中无声炸开。

今早察觉到阿贝里昂的不对劲后，他匆忙跟了出来，没有吃上定期的抑制剂。

空气中的甜腻在此刻突然明了，这是他自己的气味。长期的流亡途中，希冯一直靠着抑制剂强硬地压制自身的发情，从未考虑过别的解决方法。他怎么可能需要其他人？这种事连考虑的余地都没有，哪有魔王连自己的身躯都无法掌控的？但他心知肚明，这具身体正在逐渐崩溃——无论是被疯狂抑制的发情，还是一直以来的药物过度使用，总有一项会先杀死他。

这也比让某个人靠近自己好。

比如面前这个人。

阿贝里昂朝前踏出一步。或许是因为他觉得希冯看起来很难受、需要帮助，又或许只是身为Alpha的他被空气中过分浓郁的信息素所引诱了。甜，太甜了，粘稠到连脑浆都凝滞，让人难以思考。刚才的治愈术已经拼上了阿贝里昂的全部理性，对面那位橙发的妖术师犹如一团在视界中燃烧的火焰，刺激着他的神经。

“别过来！！！”希冯用尽全身力气大声吼道，尾音颤抖。

阿贝里昂的脚步停了一瞬，不顾警告继续向前。希冯抖着手臂举起法杖，抵在阿贝里昂胸前，但他早就在刚才的战斗中不明智地挥霍完了今天的魔力。阿贝里昂轻轻动手，妖术师的法杖跌落在地。

随后就有了先前的那一幕。希冯什么都做不了，只能大声地对着阿贝里昂发脾气，像个无理取闹的小孩。为什么是你成了大贤者的弟子，为什么是你得到了键之书？为什么他不可以。为什么他那样努力、挣扎求生都不可以。为什么你是Alpha，而他只能是个可怜的Omega，在你面前这样小心翼翼藏起自己的气息，却还在这种关头不争气地发情？

妖术师心底的那些心思，阿贝里昂全都知道。他还知道任何话语只能进一步刺痛妖术师的自尊，因此他不语，将身体交给欲望，伸手去解希冯的衣服。

希冯费尽全身力气挣扎，但身体不服从意志。他满脑子都在慌张地想他的抑制药物，怎么可能忙忘了，怎么可以忘记了？而且偏偏是在这个混蛋面前？他还想保持清醒的头脑，想继续思考，但理性就像风暴之中的孤岛，被压抑太久的情欲轻而易举地淹没。他隐约听见自己在不断地重复“不要”这两个字，声音颤抖得一点魄力都没有，毫无意义。他的双手也不听使唤，在挥开阿贝里昂的手时，竟然还想去触摸对方的温热皮肤。他痛恨这具不听话的身体，努力驱使着双腿后退，想要远离面前的Alpha，却腿软得几乎动弹不得，连站着都很吃力。太难了，他从来不知道用大脑操控身体是这样难的事。

阿贝里昂倒是亲切地发现了他的艰辛，动作轻柔地抱着发情的Omega，让他躺倒在地——尽管希冯宁可他不要这么做，这种贴心在此刻只是残忍，将妖术师苦苦挣扎的意识进一步拖入混沌的深渊。Alpha的信息素从阿贝里昂的举手投足中散逸，充盈在两人之间，药草的香气安抚了希冯的精神，让他乖顺下来、不再胡乱挣扎——与其说是安抚剂，不如说是毒药，因为他并非心甘情愿地屈服，只是被渴求已久的信息素迷惑了头脑。阿贝里昂的脸庞近在咫尺，希冯望着那双深邃的红眸，神情恍惚、目光迷离，仿佛陷入其中。

阿贝里昂吻了上去，让希冯的理性猝灭在黑暗里。

难耐、炽热、湿润、粘腻，极端的羞耻与极致的快乐。模糊的意识里，妖术师的大脑被种种知觉所冲击，毫无思考的余地。当希冯再次清醒到足以面对现实时，两人赤身裸体，他自己的双手正环在阿贝里昂的脖颈上，亲昵无比，正如他们紧紧结合的下半身。

希冯的内心正在尖叫。他的身体在不知情时背叛了他，甘愿遭受另一个人的完全支配。但到了喉咙口，一切绝望的情绪全都擅自化为淫靡的声音，取悦着身上的Alpha。甬道内的软肉痴迷地绞着阿贝里昂，敏感地贴合着对方的每一个细微动作，只要身上人轻轻抽动，快感便沿着尾椎直抵妖术师的后脑。甚至，他的腰部也在迎合着对方的动作，好让Alpha更方便地侵入内部。

为什么？到底是为什么，这里明明只有他的身体和那位Alpha的事，他自身的灵魂完全是多余出来、不该在场的第三者。他不懂为什么神明不让他就此昏死过去。阿贝里昂的一下重顶又让他达到了高潮，一把将他试图逃逸的灵魂拉回了躯体，强硬地告诉他灵肉密不可分。因为他人的侵入而感到快乐的，正是他自己。他颤抖着射了出来，用欲望的白浊污染着自己的下腹。橙色乱发随着他仰头的动作下垂，双目茫然地注视着虚空。到底为什么，会觉得这么舒服啊……

在短暂的意识空白中，过去的一幕幕在他眼前重现，正如他曾经很多个独自挣扎的夜晚。家人、学院、奇怪的同学、秘密结社、死去的友人……每逢想起，悔恨与羞耻便交替充斥着他的脑海。他以为自己早就想通了，只要成为恶人、目空一切，没有所谓罪恶感，也就用一种聪明的方式跨过了一切。但他错了。曾经犯下的错误就是错误，板上钉钉，即便拔去钉子也还剩下无法弥补的孔洞，永永远远。

魔法上的天赋和对力量的渴求，原就是他所擅长的东西，当他无所依时，便自然而然地躲进其中、任凭它们承载着自己的全部。但现如今，阿贝里昂把他唯二的骄傲也粉碎殆尽。不仅如此，还全方位地碾压着他。

就像此刻，身上人的再一次动作，又把他不受控制地送上了快乐的巅峰。快感贯穿了希冯的下身、内部、指尖、大脑与灵魂，令他全身僵直，尖叫着再次射出白浊，洒在两人的小腹上，与先前的那些混在一起，缓缓滴落。他的意识已经快要癫狂，身体却沉溺在本能获得满足的快乐中，依旧紧紧绞着阿贝里昂，还想索求更多。

挣扎根本无用。有些东西是他打从一开始就无能为力的，比如在年轻懵懂时被秘密结社引诱，比如没有被选中成为键之书的继承者，比如身为Omega。从犯下错误的那一瞬，或者是说出生的那一瞬开始，他已经完蛋了。

再也不会好了。

湿热感从眼睑溢出、划过脸颊，视觉彻底陷入模糊。希冯抬起双臂，遮挡在眼前，不让人瞧见自己哭泣的模样。阿贝里昂对此没有任何反应，继续着他的动作，在妖术师的身躯上自顾自地发泄着欲望。于是希冯在一下一下的快感中全身颤抖、放声大哭。

直到最后关头，阿贝里昂才对妖术师的脆弱有所表示。当希冯察觉到身上人的急促时，哭累了的妖术师梗着沙哑的声音，“不要标记我……求你。”Alpha的眸子清明了一瞬，随后他照做了，在高潮来临之际抽身出来，白浊洒在妖术师的下腹。

空旷阒寂的地下图书馆内，只余两人的喘息声，偶尔夹杂着些许呜咽。阿贝里昂很快便缓了过来，拾起地上的衣物，一件件地穿回身上。希冯维持着最后被阿贝里昂放下时的姿势，仿佛已经被抽空了所有力气，一动不动，目光无神，只有起伏的胸脯还表明他活着。

整理完身上衣物，阿贝里昂回头看了妖术师一眼，后者仍旧没有动作，也出乎意料地没有用愤恨的眼神盯着自己，只是放任目光散在虚空里。

法师心头一紧。

希冯看起来好像再也不会动了。只要阿贝里昂离开，他就会放任自己继续躺在那儿，一直一直躺下去，直到被蛆虫啃食、身躯腐烂、融入这片地底的漆黑岩石。

伫立几秒后，阿贝里昂走回希冯身边，用一块布替他擦拭身上的污浊。在他的触动下，妖术师终于动了动眼球，瞥了他一眼。“……别管我了。”他从喉咙里挤出一句话来。

阿贝里昂手上动作不停，眼看着就要擦到敏感部位，希冯终于再次开口：“停。”

法师的动作停住了。

妖术师深呼吸一口气，光是这样，看起来就仿佛耗尽了他的全身力气。“我自己来。”说完，他对上了阿贝里昂的视线，对方却并没有动弹。

……难不成他还要在这里看着自己擦身体？妖术师闭上眼睛，再次深呼吸一口气，费力地对法师挤出一个字：“滚。”

这次阿贝里昂听话地起身了。“我在门口等你。”说着，不容希冯拒绝，他迈步走了出去。

古图书馆内终于恢复了寂静。希冯躺在地上，凝望着上空。他以为可以看到凹凸不平的岩石穹顶，却只见一片黑暗。阿贝里昂在他身边留下了水晶瓶，那微小的光不足以照到岩石顶那么远的地方，只够照亮希冯的身边。

他的意识逐渐恢复了思考。一切都烂透了。还有什么能让现状更糟的事吗？……有，比如让阿贝里昂给自己擦身体。要是继续在这里不动弹，这件事绝对会发生。

妖术师最终抬起手臂，捏住阿贝里昂留在他肚子上的那块布，擦拭身上的污秽。慢吞吞地穿衣服时，希冯故意发出些声响，好让候在门口的人听见，免得他因为等待时间过久而闯进来。

他拾起法杖与水晶瓶，走出古图书馆的大门。升起的篝火在妖术师红肿干涸的眼中跃动着，铁锅架在火上，白色汤汁咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，肉与香辛料的香气飘来，让他注意到胃中的空虚。

阿贝里昂闻声看了他一眼，随后又回头照看锅中的料理。“到午饭时间了。”他说着，取出包中的调味料，用汤勺搅动锅中肉汤。贤者的弟子恢复了往常的姿态，认真地照着食谱，思索着少许盐究竟是该放多少。

希冯走到阿贝里昂边上坐下，刻意保持了一定的距离，余光可以打量到他，又不用和那双红眸对视。阿贝里昂连看都没看他一眼，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过一样，淡然地取出碗来，盛着肉块与汤汁。这混蛋真无情，希冯想道。但他宁愿阿贝里昂这样无情。要是他敢温柔地出声安慰，妖术师会希望自己立刻死掉。

他盯着锅中搅动的茴香与桂叶。妖术师的意识还很茫然，好像刚刚被全然的黑暗碾碎了一遍，却又不知怎么地，缓慢地再次拼合起来。

希冯垂下眼帘。几秒过后，他睁开双眼，伸手接过阿贝里昂递来的那碗汤。

**Author's Note:**

> 个人觉得键之书后，面对将近崩溃的希冯，阿贝里昂要是真干上去了，这就比霸王阿贝的强上+囚禁还要狠了……霸王阿贝好歹是知道希冯会永远不屈服地挣扎下去，但键之书这里是真的能彻底把希冯击碎的。  
如果真的彻底坏掉了，就怎么都扶不起来了，哪怕阿贝对他做再过分的事，也会一动不动。没有接不接受的问题，纯粹就是再也不会动了，一个身体活着、精神却已死的人。那样的话，这个故事就太悲剧了，所以写到最后还是留了点希望。  
哭着吃过东西的人，是可以活下去的！  
顺便，写的时候我注意到了，希冯抢键之书时，敌在明他在暗，却不用远程魔法偷袭，非要站出来跟你决斗；打赢了也只是拿走书跟你道别，从来没想杀死你（虽然会Game Over），还是很尊重主角的啊……真可爱真可爱！！！


End file.
